Year 11
by Profiler14
Summary: It's Tony and Ziva's daughters birthday and is waiting impatiently for something to arrive and is heartbroken by the conclusion. Though the summary may seem sad the story is not. it's funny and cute.


_Beep... beep...beep_

The alarm clock knew what it had coming: a slap on the top. It wasn't its fault it was programmed to wake people up even if it was at an absurdly hour.

"Ugh" Special Agent DiNozzo groaned as he leaned over his still sleeping wife to turn off their alarm clock and quickly checked the time 0545.

"Crap" he thought "forgot to cancel the alarm Ziva is going to kill me"

"Ugh" he groaned again as he turned into a sitting position as he rubbed his race in his hands trying to wake up in the still pitch black room. He saw his wife stir in the corner of his eye and thought it was best to get her up, though it was a Saturday it was also their daughter's birthday and they had to get ready for family.

"Zi?" He said cautiously trying to wake up his wife.

"Ziva?" He tried again knowing he would get elbowed in the ribs for waking her up so early.

He thought of a different tactic as the leant over and starts nuzzling her neck.

"Hey sweet cheeks?"

"If I do not answer you that means that I am still sleeping" she said grumpily.

"We have to get up before they come jumping in here"

"I do not want that dog on my bed" she said with her eyes still closed.

"Then get up" he said snaking his arms around her waist.

"Okay" she said rolling over allowing her husband better access for her morning kiss.

"Morning" he said into the kiss.

"Good morning" she said again deepening their morning kiss.

"I thought you didn't like morning make out sessions because of the munchkin" he questioned as he snuggled closer to her.

"This is not a make out session" she assured "And I do not like it when you call Azra a munchkin she does not live in the Land of Oz"

"You think she would?" he asked now looking at his wife "Talking scarecrows and friendly lions even if I was a dream slash hallucination. And don't forget beautiful witches" he said with a smirk.

"She would much rather live in London and have a witch that looks like a witch, and wands and owls.

The kid has good taste" he laughed as he extracted himself from her arms.

"You would think that she would be bounding in here since it is her birthday".

"I cannot believe she is eleven" Ziva said looking at the family photo she has on her bedside table.

"Soon she's gonna be married"

"And having her own ki-" she stopped as he put one of his fingers over her mouth.

"Don't even say that" he continued "Cause u know what has to happen for people to have kids" he said in all seriousness which caused Ziva to laugh.

"Should we go find our daughter?"

"Probably still sleeping. She is a DiNozzo after all" he said proudly" And the sun isn't even out yet"  
"Well you never know she could be scared after you watched Harry Potter"

"Her choice not mine" he laughed "shower first?" he asked as he led her to the bathroom for their morning shower.

_MEANWHILE…_

Azra woke with a sudden start she quickly looked over to her alarm clock and let out a sigh of relief when she found out it was only 0530. She didn't sleep in and she is very thankful for that. It was her eleventh birthday today and she couldn't be more excited. Her whole family was coming over today but that's why she wasn't excited. She was excited for the mail to come. Ever since she was little she's always loved to receive letters in the mail and because it was her birthday he would be receiving letters from Grandpa Senior and Aunt Nettie.

"Minnie" she whispered.

"Minnie" she whispered again and gently nudged the dog that was lying beside her only to get a groan in return.

"Get up it's our birthday" she said gently giving the dog a hug.

"Come on" she said as they both quietly got out of bed and Azra looked in the mirror her chocolate curls unruly with sleep.

"I know you want to sleep but today is a big day for both of us" she said to the dog who just stared at her.

She quickly grabbed her much abused copy of _The Philosophers Stone _and made her way quietly down the stairs. In a lot of ways Azra was a lot like her mother: same color hair, skin tone, love of books and love of going fast. But everyone knew from looking at her and to speaking to her, that she was definitely the daughter of Anthony DiNozzo right down to the sense of humor.

She repeatedly checked her battery operated alarm clock and was waiting anxiously for 0630. And in the meantime she read. For the last year she had read the book in her hands around twenty times with her faithful companion always by her side.

_UPSTAIRS_

"Did you pick up the next book?" Ziva asked her husband as she brushed her hair.

"Do you doubt me?" he asked mockingly "of course I did" he finished as he brought out a small object wrapped in pink paper.

"I do not know why you told her about that anyway she is obsessed"

"She is not obsessed" he reassured "Coffee?" he asked getting an eager nod in return.

As the couple slowly made their way down the stairs stepping on various dog toys as they made their descent they heard barking which could have only come from one dog.

"Stupid dog" he muttered as he stepped on a bone.

"Don't call her stupid" he heard coming from down the stairs "Say sorry daddy" she said in complete seriousness.

"Sorry Mickey" he said with a roll of his eyes.  
"Her name is Minnie dad, you know short for Minerva"

"Yeah, yeah" he mumbled as he rolled his eyes as softly laughed.  
"Azi, where at you and why are you awake? Ziva called wanting to find her daughter so she could give her a birthday hug.

"I'm at the bottom of the stairs and I couldn't sleep" She responded.

"Happy birthday munchkin" Tony said as her gave his daughter a giant hug and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks dad"

"What do you want for breakfast" Ziva asked.

"I'm not hungry" Which caused alarm to cross her parents face.

"What?" I get not hungry she reassured as her stomach growled loudly.

"Okay I'm a little bit hungry, but I can't leave my spot"

"Why not?" her parents asked simultaneously.

"I'm waiting for the mail"

"Today is Saturday the mail doesn't come"

"But my Hogwarts letter should be here any minute" she said as her parents just rolled their eyes.

"Okay she's obsessed" Tony reluctantly agreed.

"Your letter won't come sweetie" Ziva told her.

"Does that mean I'm a muggle?"

**DFTBA. Reviews make my heart smile.**


End file.
